


Ragdoll

by Thalia1229



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia1229/pseuds/Thalia1229
Summary: 宠物情人/主奴关系Dirty talk在公共场合自慰/第三人目睹





	Ragdoll

“耳朵露出来了。”忒修斯将纽特摁进怀里，错身将他抵在墙上，挡住纽特的大半个身子。

人满为患的地铁里喧哗异常，有年轻的学生被地心引力甩曳得东倒西歪，撞在忒修斯背上让他往前趔趄了几步。纽特被这一下压得发出声闷哼，局促的抓住忒修斯的襟角，抬头之际毛绒绒的耳朵擦过忒修斯的下颌线，撩得他有几分心痒。

男孩缩了缩脖子，试图将自己拢进忒修斯的厚呢子大衣里。胡乱扭动的动作却无意之间擦起了男人饱含恶趣味的挑逗欲望。忒修斯提膝插入纽特的两腿间隙，将他稳稳的拘在墙上，一手拉起纽特连帽卫衣的帽子遮住他那对奶灰色的柔软兽耳，另一手搂过纽特的脖子在拥仄角落交换了一个交融着呼吸与湿气的吻。四周各色人士的错杂交谈声明显给纽特带来了极大的心理压力，大庭广众之下与主人接吻的背德情形让他被羞耻感冲得七零八落，连呼吸声也急促了起来。

忒修斯的手从纽特颈后摩挲至后脑的柔软头发，最后轻缓搓揉着他的耳根，那簇细软的绒毛顺从的舔舐着忒修斯的手指，予取予求的在忒修斯的动作之下小幅度颤动着。“唔嗯…”可纽特受不了这样的作弄，从耳根处传来的热度滚烫的流经他的大脑与四肢，让他几乎酥软得站不住脚。他几乎整个人撑坐在忒修斯抵在墙上的那条腿上，兽族的身体本能追逐爱欲与刺激，纽特翡绿的眼睛里浮起层显而易见的灼红，开始有湿漉漉的眼睫扫在忒修斯的鼻梁上。但他仍然衔住纽特的舌尖不放，极具侵略性的吞下纽特哽咽的气音，又逼迫他发出更多求饶的呻吟。“不、不行了，忒修斯…”纽特哀求着退出战线，小口急喘着蜷缩在忒修斯怀里。

身旁人流涌动，从站台挤上来位中年男人，他肆无忌惮的打量着兄弟二人，吹了声口哨，过度放肆的眼神让纽特羞红了脸，“你…”他想要抗议，才一开口便被打断。那人整了整领口，颇有深意的顶了顶胯，“——如果同性恋操的都是你这样的甜心…”

余下的话语未尽，可谁都能读懂他的话外之意。纽特涨红了脸，开口想说些什么却只能呐呐的蹬视着他，又像只受了委屈的奶猫看向忒修斯，向主人哭诉着不满。

忒修斯很难说服自己心平气和的接受纽特被冒犯，他看似轻蔑的扫过中年男人的脸，将纽特挡在身后。那男人似乎笃定面前这位看似不好惹的青年并无胆量在公共场合做出些什么出格的暴力行为，故而只是皱了皱鼻头，循着人流离开了车厢。

但可惜的是，麻瓜世界和巫师世界的规则似乎有些界限。忒修斯低头吻了吻纽特的发顶，将外套披在纽特身上，一个幻影移形趁着人们上下站的时机消失在车厢里。

纽特勉强靠墙撑住身体，卫衣帽子严严实实的遮住了耳朵，他有些担忧的裹紧了忒修斯的厚呢子大衣，男人的气息包裹住他的感官，在安定他心神的同时又牵起了他内心蠢蠢欲动的某些念头。

纽特忍不住夹紧了双腿，隔着大衣小幅度的摩擦着，可这举动也只能算饮鸠止渴，前端颤巍巍的立了起来，后面也渐渐有了湿意。陌生喧闹的环境让他愈发无措，湿漉发红的眼睛扫视着四周，可越来越扩大的空虚感开始席卷纽特的感官。他开始尝试着隐秘而克制的抚慰自己。

怀特从几分钟前就开始注视角落的青年。他披着件大衣，过于沉稳朴素的颜色与款式与他本身的气质格格不入，而明显宽大的尺码也暴露了他并非这件衣服主人的事实。可得承认，青年将这件衣服穿出了别样的风味。他瘦削的身躯在衣服的笼罩下显得更加单薄，白皙的皮肤与清瘦的手腕在衣料映衬之下有些脆弱而稚嫩。那双泛红的翡绿色眼睛更是令青年像是偷穿妈妈高跟鞋的女孩，笨拙的涂抹着口红，极尽诱惑却又清纯之极。

纽特并不知道自己的一举一动早已被旁人尽收眼底，他有些放纵的隔着内裤抚弄自己的性器，忒修斯的大衣在他身上长至膝盖，并不担心暴露什么。纽特失神的想着，窗外飞掠的风景渐渐模糊发白，他呜咽着夹紧双腿，剧烈摩擦着，最后绷紧脚趾，抽搐着射了出来。

怀特没料到青年会这么大胆放肆。或者说，他似乎被这青年青涩的外表给欺骗了——他的内里原来十分放荡。怀特细细观察着青年脸上的表情，从他上挑的慵懒眼角到颊边绯红再至微张的嘴唇，无一不宣称着这张面孔的主人在人来人往的地铁里曾做出什么荒唐的事情。

也许自己应该过去打个招呼？怀特不免恶意的想。青年会作何反应，是惊慌的看着他还是羞涩的解开衣服邀请自己进入？他的欲望有些蠢蠢欲动，可再抬头时青年却不知所踪。怀特惊讶的扫视四周，却仍然没有看见青年的身影。

他又用力眨了眨眼睛，可之前一幅情色画面却犹如幻觉，他开始怀疑自己是否是禁欲过久才在地铁上杜撰了一个令人躁动的性幻想对象。

一瞬间的眩晕之后，纽特重新陷入那个熟悉的拥抱。忒修斯不费吹灰之力的便给了那个中年男人应有的惩罚，此时又风度翩翩的回到他身边，连裤脚都仍然服帖严谨的贴合着脚腕。他们融入在另一节车厢内，又心照不宣的玩起了某些游戏。

“你射过了？”忒修斯掐住纽特的下巴，用力摩挲着他殷红的嘴唇直至有糜烂的血色泛起，青年的眼睛漫出层迷蒙水雾，小声轻吟用胯骨磨蹭着忒修斯的大腿。“我…唔…想要…”忒修斯不为所动，大力搓揉着纽特的屁股，感受那团柔软的血肉被自己挤压亵玩成各种形状，西裤之下的嫩白皮肤定然已经泛红，忒修斯不禁想一探究竟。

纽特原先随着忒修斯的动作迎合着，却在忒修斯摸过他腰线准备继续向下时猛地一颤，呼吸急促的抬头求助。

“尾巴，尾巴出来了…呜…”纽特燥红了脸，耳朵不安的颤了颤，寻求保护性的抓住忒修斯的前襟向他求助。忒修斯闷笑一声，手径直向下抓住那条被束缚在裤子里的蓬松尾巴，捏过它的根部。果不其然，纽特不可自抑的发出声拔高的尖叫，软倒在忒修斯的怀里，泪水漫过眼睛，通红着脸求饶的看着男人。忒修斯抱住他，低头轻轻啄吻纽特的眼睛，声音从嘴角泄出，“该叫我什么？”

“主人，帮帮我…”纽特慌不迭的喊出口，讨好的舔吻着忒修斯的下巴。一个幻影移形，两人消失在人群里。

纽特的脚刚刚沾到地板便忍不住跪坐下去，几下扒开自己的衬衫扔到一旁。抬头见忒修斯早已好整以暇的端坐在沙发上看着自己。

“过来。”忒修斯抬抬下巴，皮鞋尖点地，冲纽特命令着。

纽特就着跪的姿势虔诚的爬了过去，一路蹬掉讨人厌的裤子将尾巴释放了出来，此时听话的跪坐在忒修斯脚边，时不时拿尾巴去缠绕忒修斯的脚踝。

他的主人对这些恶作剧般的小玩笑并不在意，只是威胁性的拿鞋尖踩踩他早已勃起的性器，便示意纽特为自己口交。纽特的体温比人类要稍微高些，故而口腔也更加温暖湿濡，此时虔诚专注的吮吸着忒修斯的性器，柔软的舌头毫无章法的舔弄，极尽所能的取悦着忒修斯。忒修斯仍觉不够尽兴，摁住纽特松软的头发将阴茎往他喉咙里送了送，纽特瞬间顺从的来了个深喉，努力让男人在他嘴里操的更深。

身后的小穴早就经受不住这样的折磨，淫水汩汩的流出，打湿了一小块地毯。纽特一手扶着男人的性器抚弄着，一手抓住自己的尾巴，试探性的把尾巴尖往后穴里送。可那些蓬软的毛发搔过穴口，让纽特更加饥渴，他啜泣着缩紧喉咙任男人冲撞，终于让忒修斯泄了出来。看着纽特自觉的吞下自己的精液，忒修斯奖励似的踩住纽特的性器，看他发出小兽似的尖鸣，本能蹭着自己的腿，扭动着腰肢配合忒修斯的动作，终于射了出来。但前端的高潮已经无法消磨他高涨的性欲，后穴愈发强烈的空洞感终于让纽特濒临崩溃。忒修斯托起纽特的身子，却看见他的猫早已发浪的将自己的尾巴插进后穴，可那条柔软的东西压根无法填满纽特的渴望，此时稍稍一动便滑出来，毛发沾满骚水无力的垂下，而他的穴口翕动邀请着。

忒修斯让纽特跨坐在自己身上，掐住他的腰对准自己的阴茎狠狠拉了下来。纽特被这突如其来的操弄逼得尖吟了一声，泪流满面的哭叫着，同时自觉的扭动腰肢让阴茎在体内冲撞。“主、主人，我好爽——”纽特酡红着脸低头含住忒修斯抚摸他脸颊的手指，舔舐着主人爱抚他、训打他的工具。语无伦次的被情欲充满了大脑，只懂得笨拙的表达自己的爱意。忒修斯则含住纽特前胸的茱萸，拿牙齿细磨着，直至那粒凸起变得红肿而水光四溢。他不太满意的一个挺身，如愿以偿的得到纽特更加甜腻放浪的呻吟。“我操了你这么多次…浪货，换做你那些发情的母猫同类早就生了几窝幼崽了，你怎么还没怀上？”他加快抽插的频率，反复碾过那个能令纽特快速高潮的凸起。“是不是非要找只公猫来才能操爽你？”忒修斯感受到怀里的人因为频频而至的快感而脱力软倒在自己身上，仿佛被操坏了一般哭泣求饶着。“唔，不行，小骚猫只能吃主人的东西才能活的下去…“他翡绿色的眼睛水光盈盈的注视着忒修斯，好像真有这回事似的。

忒修斯又揉过他的耳朵与尾巴，又重重顶弄了几下，终于听见纽特发出临点的尖叫，绷紧脚趾，双腿抽动了几下射了出来。他也被纽特高潮时那瞬间缩紧的内壁狠狠绞动着跟着将精液全数射进了纽特的身体里。

忒修斯起身抱起纽特，青年此时蜷缩着双腿无力的小幅度颤抖着，似乎还未从激烈的性爱中缓过神。他的兽体性征都无力耷拉着，满脸泪痕的小声抽噎，却仍不自觉的抓紧了忒修斯的衣服寻求保护。

“我喜欢跟主人做爱的感觉。”纽特低着头，突然冒出句话。他生涩的咀嚼过“做爱”这个词汇，知道这是人类交配的用语。忒修斯脚步顿了顿，温柔的抱紧了纽特，也低头在他耳边刻意放缓了语速重复道。

“做爱是种美妙的事情，它让你不费吹灰之力便直入一个人的灵魂。”

忒修斯望进他的小宠物眼里。

“当然——你只有机会与我品尝这灭骨快感。”


End file.
